


Como Dizer Eu Te Amo

by Jaxtom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxtom/pseuds/Jaxtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As cem maneiras que Louis encontrou se explicar porque ama o Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como Dizer Eu Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal! :)
> 
> Me veio inspiração para escrever essa história.  
> Eu particularmente me emocionei muito escrevendo, espero que vocês também gostem! Acho que vai tocar diferente o coração de quem é Larry shipper.
> 
> Minha inspiração veio ao lembrar de uma fic de anos atrás que li em outro fandom, de uma autora que eu gostava muito, mas não está mais escrevendo (a Bow), ainda das épocas do extinto (?) LiveJournal - mas vocês são muito novinhos pra saber o que é isso, então deixa pra lá ahahaha...  
> Resolvi fazer essa fanfic numa versão Larry, porque no alto dos meus 29 anos, ainda não conheço história de amor mais bonita do que essa. :)
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem, a capa é provisória.  
> Beijos!
> 
> Jax

Você não sabia que era amor, mas de novo, o amor é realmente sorrateiro.

A primeira vez que você o viu, pensou que ele era tão bonito que era até um pouco injusto. Depois de alguns dias, você passou a acreditar em coisas como destino, afinal, quais eram as chances de vocês dois acabarem trabalhando juntos mesmo vindo de lugares diferentes de seu país? Só que, ao invés de sentir que estava tendo que trabalhar com um completo desconhecido, pareceu na verdade que vocês já se conheciam há anos.

Você não somente gostou dele, você o adorou completamente. Até sua mãe gostou dele - tudo bem, todos sabemos que sua mãe gosta de todo mundo. Você sabia que os dois eram muito diferentes, mas muito iguais ao mesmo tempo. Você era mais tímido, enquanto que ele era irreverente. O pai dele é incrível, o seu, nem tanto. Mas vocês nasceram no mesmo lugar - e não estou me referindo à Inglaterra. Falo daquele lugar que apenas vocês dois vêm construindo, vendo as verdades em si mesmos, nas pessoas que os cercam, e no mundo.

Na maioria das vezes, ele precisa te acalmar, porque você tem um temperamento do cão. Às vezes, você o ensina a viver mais, extravasar sem ligar para comportamentos padrões. Mas, no fim do dia, vocês dois são exatamente os mesmos.

Você passa mais tempo com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Gosta de beber quando ele está por perto, porque a cerveja desce sempre menos amarga. Você gosta de ver filmes com ele, porque ele não tira sarro que você queira ver Star Wars pela milésima vez e, por isso, só por isso, você o deixa assistir Jogos Vorazes em paz. Quando você estava a fim, o fez ir ao teatro escondido com ele. Deixa ele te vencer no futebol de vez em quando, porque sabe que ele não vai te zoar por você sempre perder pra ele jogando Mario.

Você nunca prestou atenção em exatamente quanto tempo passavam juntos, mesmo quando ainda nem moravam no mesmo apartamento. Sua mãe sempre disse o quanto você era especial, mas você nunca acreditou muito até conhecê-lo, porque ser alguém com quem Harry Styles se sente confortável é uma honra do caralho.

Ele deixou que você o tocasse, não se afastou quando você sentou muito perto e sua coxa encostou na dele. Ele não tirou sua mão de cima dele quando você o tocou no peito por nenhuma razão aparente, e você também não tirou a mão dele quando ele tocou o seu. Ele não te afastou quando você começou a abraçá-lo em público feito um panda em uma árvore. Você sabia o quanto era difícil pra ele deixar as pessoas se aproximarem, então seu coração ficou enorme dentro de seu peito quando ele permitiu que você o chamasse de “Hazza”. Ele fazia questão de ficar perto de você quando as câmeras começassem suas fotos, dividiram as mesmas roupas, o mesmo apartamento e você inclusive dormiu no ombro dele muitas vezes dentro do avião ou ônibus enquanto estavam trabalhando.

Você se sentiu um deus quando algo o deixou nervoso e, com apenas um olhar, você foi capaz de acalmá-lo. Por muitas vezes, você achou que fosse tudo coisa da sua cabeça, mas ele derreteu seu coração todas as vezes em que vocês combinaram as trocas de letras nas músicas e, com o passar do tempo, ele parou de se importar se as pessoas estavam entendendo ou não. Quando ele o chamou de “Lou” pela primeira vez na frente de todos, simplesmente porque já estava acostumado demais com você, você ficou sem reação. Quando passaram a usar “nós” ao invés de “eu” e “ele”, até que as pessoas começaram a vê-los mesmo como um só, como Larry Stylinson.

Você soube desde o primeiro ano que poderia contar com ele.

Você cantou de improviso, ele fez o mesmo. Vocês sempre pregavam peças em seus amigos de maneira mais prática quando planejavam junto,s e você sabia que, independente de quantas brigas no Twitter você tivesse, ele sempre ficaria do seu lado.

Você sempre admirou a voz dele, nunca houve problemas de inveja ou competição. Pra você, ele sempre foi maravilhoso, talentoso e tudo que um cantor poderia ser. Então, quando a autoestima dele não estava das melhores, você sempre sentia vontade de socá-lo, porque sabia o quanto ele era incrível. Mas não sem antes chorar de emoção feito uma garotinha quando ele apareceu com suas primeiras composições, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Você sempre quis dar a ele tudo que ele queria, mas ele nunca foi muito fácil de se decifrar, então você começou a comprar presentes a ele. Você deu um video-game novo a ele, porque você tinha um e achou mais do que justo que ele também tivesse. Você comprou um relógio de oito mil dólares pra ele, porque você também tinha um, e achou que era hora de vocês dois terem relógios iguais. De certa forma, ele concordou com aquilo, pois ele o usava o tempo todo e começou a comprar coisas pra você também.

Você nunca sentiu-se tão apaixonado por alguém quando ele concordou que você media 1,75m. Mas, honestamente, ele lhe deu o melhor presente quando não te deixou sozinho de ressaca na manhã seguinte ao seu aniversário, dormiu no sofá tempo suficiente para que você pudesse observá-lo um pouco melhor e por um pouco mais de tempo.

Quando todo mundo criticava os gostos dele pelas camisas extravagantes, você disse que ele ficava bonito com qualquer coisa. E os abraços se tornaram rotineiros, mesmo que você tivesse que constantemente ficar na ponta dos pés para fazer aquilo. As entrevistas eram sempre agarrados um no outro, até mordidas e chupões no pescoço não eram problema pra vocês. Na primeira briga, ele simplesmente passou seus braços pela sua cintura e você até esqueceu o motivo pelo qual haviam discutido.

Ele se ofereceu para pagar o jantar pra você quando estavam cansados depois de uma longa viagem. Ele sempre sabe quando te dar espaço, sabe respeitar os momentos que você quer ficar sozinho e, quando você não soube como retribuir todo o carinho e amizade, você pegou um avião apenas para visitá-lo de surpresa em outro continente, depois de ouví-lo dizer que estava com saudades. Você o apoiou longe de casa e ficou ao lado dele mesmo quando ele dizia que estava bem, porque você sabia que ele não estava. E isso não é algo que dinheiro possa comprar.

Você o aplaudiu de pé quando o ouviu cantar pela primeira vez e, quando ele sorriu pra você, você soube que era só pra você.

Quando ele conheceu a sua mãe, imediatamente começou a chamá-la de “Jay”, ofereceu até alguns Skittles a ela. Ela riu e o fez lembrar do quanto sua família havia acabado se tornando a família dele. O quanto era comum atender o celular dele quando a Lottie ou Fizzy ligavam, ninguém achava estranho. Quando ele sentia que não havia feito algo direito, você ia lá e mostrava a ele que tinha sim, feito com perfeição.

Então foi fácil esquecer que às vezes ele era só um amigo, que você não deveria flertar com ele, nem mesmo de brincadeira. Que você não deveria se preocupar tanto quando ele batia a cabeça ou cortava um dedo. Que você não deveria dizer em uma entrevista que concordava com ele ser “bom com as mãos”, crente que ninguém daria atenção à coisas como aquela. Que você não deveria falar tanto sobre ele ou olhar tanto pra ele, que deveria responder às perguntas falando de sua própria namorada e não sobre Harry.

Foi quando começou a ficar difícil retrucar os comentários das pessoas dizendo que eles pareciam ter uma relação mais do que especial. Seus colegas de banda, amigos, familiares e fãs, até mesmo suas namoradas começaram a falar sobre o que estava acontecendo entre vocês. Mas, tudo bem, eles não estavam errados. Você amava a amizade que tinham.

Você o deixa ser quem ele é, o deixa ficar com seu mau humor de manhã, pois assim você seria basicamente o primeiro a ver seu sorriso quando aquilo passasse. Você o fazia ficar tímido, porque ver Harry Styles com as bochechas coradas não tem preço! Você sempre deixa ele monopolizar o assunto, assim pode simplesmente abraçá-lo e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Porque ele faz o mesmo por você.

Em nenhum momento ele o fez sentir que você não deveria ser esse sujeito rude, impertinente, briguento, viciado em açúcar e sem noção nenhuma de espaço pessoal, que não sabe dançar, não sabe atuar, não sabe cozinhar e nem se vestir. Ele te aceitava, sempre aceitou.

Você terminou seu namoro com sua própria namorada dizendo que você estava apaixonado por ele e não por ela. Não foi fácil olhar nos olhos dele por um tempo, e você ficou grato por ele não ter forçado a barra. Ele largou seu apartamento em Londres, mesmo sabendo que era seu lar, era onde sua família está, apenas para poder dar uma chance à vocês dois de ficarem juntos mesmo distantes.

Depois de alguns anos, você ainda continuou a perceber coisas que antes não via.

Percebeu os olhares dele quando você andava sem camisa por aí. E, quando você o flagrou olhando, ele fez uma brincadeira sobre você estar tomando esteróides ou coisa do tipo. Você percebeu o quanto ouvia quando ele falava, cantava, ria (ele tem a melhor risada, não é?). Você passou a tomar decisões por ele quando perguntado o que Harry acharia de algo, pois todos sabiam o quão bem você o conhecia.

Você notou que ele tinha uma boca que parecia ter lábios macios.

Começou a reparar que o número de tatuagens aumentava pelo corpo. Ele disse que queria esconder suas lentes de contato, assim você usaria óculos o tempo todo. Você se pegou olhando para a bunda dele mais de uma vez e, quanto mais olhava, mais precisava admitir o quanto era perfeita e hipnotizante.

Você começou a ficar obcecado pelos cachos dos cabelos dele, cada vez mais longos. Sempre se perguntou como era possível que aquele homem cheirasse tão bem, mesmo quando estivesse suado. Talvez fosse seus genes.

Você notou que, as vezes em que ele assistia documentários sobre estrelas, universo e planetas, ele parecia uma criança de cinco anos, e você tinha que evitar a si mesmo de fazer carinho nos cabelos dele.

Mas percebeu que ele também era um adulto que prestava atenção em você, no que você dizia, no que precisava, como em todas as vezes que ele comprou leite pro seu café e cereal, ou alertava sobre você estar comendo açúcar demais ou bebido demais. Ele o inspirou a trabalhar mais duro, dar ainda mais de si todos os dias.

Você começou a ver seu rosto quando fechava seus olhos, tentava não olhar pra ele no palco ao cantar certas linhas de versos nas músicas que você sabia que eram pra ele. E quando alguém flertava com ele, sério ou brincando, você ficava irritado.

Mas a única coisa que realmente partia seu coração era pensar que trabalhar com ele não seria pra sempre, que algum dia, seria outra pessoa, outro trabalho, e assim seria com você também. Você nunca disse isso a ele, mas de alguma forma, ele sabia.

Liam estava levando vocês dois pra casa certa vez, e suas mãos se tocaram por acidente. Ele não afastou e nem você. Você olhou pra ele e soube que ele sabia. E não, não sentiram como se o mundo estivesse acabando como você imaginou que seria.

Você começou a entender porque ele nunca te perguntou sobre seu namoro e porque você nunca falava em planos de se casar.

O beijo foi inevitável.

Você tentava alcançar alguma coisa na estante e ele só queria te irritar como sempre, fazendo caso com a sua altura, oferecendo ajuda porque sabia que você não alcançaria. Ele tropeçou em você, segurou-se nos seus braços, em seu peito e você não teve escolha: o beijou deixando claro que a culpa era dele, mesmo sabendo que não era, e que ele teria todos os motivos para te dar um soco na cara.

Mas ele não o fez.

Ele o beijou de volta.

Você descobriu que o sexo poderia ser mais do que simplesmente sexo. Que poderia ser uma experiência, uma experiência de busca por almas, uma experiência religiosa. Você disse a ele o quanto ele era bonito, o quanto o amava e viu nos olhos dele o quão bonito você mesmo era, o quanto ele te amava.

Você se agarrou a ele, se agarrou a tudo, queria que nunca acabasse.

Na manhã seguinte, você acordou e seu coração quase parou. Porque ele estava ainda bem ali, de verdade, quente, respirando, tão perto que você podia sentir seu coração. E você o tocou, suavemente, experimentando. Ele sorriu de olhos fechados como se estivesse tendo um sonho bom.

E você soube que tudo aquilo era a única coisa que fazia sentido. E vocês não precisavam do mundo ou de um anel para tornar aquilo real.

Fim


End file.
